


How to Clean Your Angel

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fallen Castiel, Grumpy Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three days since Cas fell, and Dean is fucking done.</p><p>Cas hasn’t left the bunker; he’s hardly left the room they cleared out for him except to eat and find Dean to whine about being human.</p><p>And he certainly hasn’t visited the shower.</p><p>(prompted by pastrymisha's deep need for bathfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Clean Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anythingtoasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/gifts).



It’s been three days since Cas fell, and Dean is fucking done.

Cas hasn’t left the bunker once; he’s hardly left the room they cleared out for him except to eat and find Dean to whine about being human.

And he certainly hasn’t visited the shower.

“Cas. You stink, dude,” complains Dean as he leans away from the greasy angel. “And I hope you aren’t sleeping in that coat.”

Cas frowns at him. “I’ve never removed this, Dean. Not since you handed it back to me after I regained my memories as Emmanuel.” He looks down. “I’ve never needed to remove it. Why should I now?”

Dean pushes him towards the door. “Yeah, well, you never sweat before, either. Or, gross, is that mustard? And relish? We gotta get you a bib.”

Cas huffs loudly. “I am not a child, Dean.”

“You coulda fooled me!”

Cas tries to slip past Dean, only to be blocked by an arm across the doorway. “No way, bud. You want out, you’re gonna have to get hosed down at least.”

Cas’s eyes widen in panic as Dean grabs him around the waist and spins him around, hefting him over his shoulder with a loud grunt.

"Nooooo!" Cas fights him, putting a hand on either side  of the doorframe and pulling.

“SAM!” yells Dean, “A little help here?!”

Sam pokes his head out from the library. “Nope,” he says, rolling his chair back inside. “Not getting involved in this one, guys.”

Dean grunts and he jerks forward, breaking Cas’s grasp on the doorframe (and possibly breaking the doorframe as well).

“Dude this is ridiculous,” pants Dean as he drags the kicking angel down the hall and tossing him on the bathroom floor, pulling off his shoes as his feet fall. He locks the door behind him, yelling, “Sam! Barricade that door and don’t open it until I tell you!”

“Saaaam!” yells Cas, “Let me out of here at once!” cries Cas from the floor as Dean turns on the faucet.

Something heavy slides across the floor outside and thuds against the door. Sam’s voice comes through the door, muffled by the wood: “You’re in there for at least an hour, guys. I mean it. I have to finish this book.”

“Hear that, Cas?” Dean stalks towards the angel, who backs into the corner, eyes darting for an escape. “You're stuck in here. So you might as well get in the tub.” He feints to the left, then grabs Cas’s coat as they both go right. He pulls the coat and Cas’s jacket from his shoulders and tosses them aside.

Cas looks small in his dress shirt, but his eyes are blazing. “Dean Winchester!” he growls, “You will show me some respect!” He lunges forward, toppling Dean over.

Dean uses the momentum to flip Cas until he’s sitting over the angel’s hips and quickly pulls off his tie and belt and undoes his fly and shirt buttons with one hand while he holds Cas’s wrists with the other. Cas struggles beneath him but when he realizes he’s pinned goes limp.

Dean’s an older brother and knows a trap when he sees one, but he decides to let Cas think he’s got one over on Dean. He lets down his guard slightly, and Cas takes the opportunity to pull himself out from under Dean and jump for the door-

-only to have his legs swept from under him and his shirt and pants yanked off him quickly, then to be unceremoniously dumped in the tub, still clad in his boxers and socks.

He splutters as his head pops back out and tries to pull himself out, but Dean’s got a hand on his chest holding him in the water. Instead, he settles for glaring at Dean witheringly until all of a sudden...

“This is actually quite pleasant.” Cas smiles and relaxes, closing his eyes and leaning back.

Dean laughs and grabs the shampoo, squirting some into Cas’s hair. “No shit, dude.” He massages it in gently and Cas lets out a sigh, tipping his head back. Dean tips Cas’s head down to rinse, and winces at the greying of the water. “You ok to wash in here, Cas?” He offers the soap and Cas opens one eye to look at him.

“Would you help me, Dean?” Cas sighs. “I believe I need to rest.” He flops back down, eyes shut, and Dean smirks. 

"Is that what you think?"

There's a SPLASH and suddenly Dean is in the bath as well, fully clothed and soaking wet. "What the hell, Cas?"

Cas glances up at him. "You seem to think that baths are an important part of being human. I was just trying to help you, Dean."

"Oh, I'll help you all right!"

A yell echoes through the door, and in the living room, Sam frowns and looks up, then skaes his head.

Nope. Not getting involved.

\-----

Three hours later, Sam’s getting worried.

He’d been relieved at one hour that he’d gotten to finish what he was reading without interruptions.

He’d wondered a little at two hours, but figured Cas had been really, really filthy.

Now, at three?

He stands, walks cautiously to the door and puts an ear to it.

Nothing.

The file cabinet he’d wedged against the door is still in place, and he slides it out of the way and slowly opens the door.

Then shuts it and scrubs hands over his eyes, wishing he could reach in and scrub his brain.

The bathroom is a disaster. There are clothes strewn about, suds sprayed on the walls and ceiling, and what looks like an entire bottle of shampoo spread across the floor.

In the center of the mess is the bathtub, which is half filled with water and with a very, very naked Dean and Cas. They seem to be fast asleep and clean except for the massive amounts of lube and come drying on their skin.

Sam goes to get the hose.


End file.
